1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment for conventional buckets and more specifically it relates to a grappling fork attachment system for attaching a grappling fork to a conventional bucket, where the grappling fork does not interfere with the normal use of the bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Grappling forks have been in use for years. Typically, a grappling fork attaches to the upper end of a conventional bucket, with the grappling fork having a single pivot point at the point of attachment. In the grappling forks down position, it rests over the opening of the bucket. This keeps whatever is in the bucket secure and prevents large outside objects from entering the bucket. In a raised position of the grappling fork, it generally sticks straight up into the air, above the bucket. This opens up the bucket to receive or dispense objects.
When past grappling forks have been attached to conventional buckets, it is usually difficult to operate the bucket in a traditional manner. To load objects into the bucket, the grappling fork must be in a raised position. This greatly decreases the operator's view of what they are loading into the bucket.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for attaching a grappling fork to a conventional bucket, where the grappling fork does not interfere with the normal use of the bucket. Past grappling forks generally have to be removed from the bucket that they are attached to during times when the grappling fork is not needed. This is because the grappling fork can be an obstruction to the operator's view and also can decrease maneuverability of the bucket because of their size.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved grappling fork attachment system for attaching a grappling fork to a conventional bucket, where the grappling fork does not interfere with the normal use of the bucket.